Glossary
(Please add items in alphabetical order.) Area of effect (AoE) :The area affected by a weapon that does splash damage (e.g. missiles). Backpedal :Backpedal: to run backwards in a fast bot to outspeed (and thus evade) missiles. Beacon capping :Using a robot to capture beacons. Beacon runner :A robot focused on capturing beacons. Often configured for that purpose, but less suitable robots on the team can be pressed into this role if need be. As most fast bots don’t carry much armor, they can die quickly, and a smart team will have someone assume their pivotal role. BOTTOM Boa :An Ancile/Ecu Boa, and it stands for Blatantly Obsolete Tactic, Terrible for Owning Matches. Also see TOP Golem. Don’t ask what the two of them do in their personal time. Buff :When a game developer (i.e. Pixonic) strengthens a robot or weapon, typically because it was underpowered and thus useless in a game. Camping :Staying at the Spawn point and only engaging in 600m+ combat. Sometimes it refer s to staying near a taken beacon safely within friendly territory (not center). Almost always useless and will lead to a loss. This rule does not apply to idle snipers, as a sniper cannot get into the heat of the battle without getting shredded. Carrying :Winning a close match and achieving ten gold with all of your teammates dealing significantly less damage and much fewer beacon captures than you. Note, if the match is a one-sided victory, you are probably actually Seal Clubbing. Cheater :Using a game exploit or bug to gain an unfair advantage. Clan :A group of players whose goal is to work together, find partners to Platoon with, and identify ones self. See Clans. Clubbing :See Seal Clubbing. Cornering/Corner shooting :Hiding behind cover with only a side weapon exposed as a method of shooting the enemy while not exposing your Robot to damage. Particularly effective with a Cossack or Golem. Critical Hits :Damage that causes a weapon to be blown off or damages legs\jump drive. Death Button (DB) :A shorthand for a Rhino or Griffin equipped with Orkans and Pinatas, so named because when they are properly leveled, a single press of the big red button that fires all weapons should be enough to destroy many opponents. Some newer players will also use this to refer to other bots with a similar setup. Also see #Russian Death Button (RDB) and #Plasma Death Button (PDB). Damage per Minute (DPM) :The maximum amount of damage a weapon can inflict per minute, determined by the ROF (Rate of Fire), the damage per shell, the number of rounds per clip, and the reloading time. Damage per Second (DPS) :Damage Per Second: the maximum amount of damage a weapon can inflict per second. Typically determined by the ROF (Rate of Fire) and the damage per shell (i.e. ignoring the reloading time) to provide an alternate metric to DPM highlighting the value of weapons that do a lot of damage in a short term (e.g. Pinata). Could also be calculated to take reloading time into account, but then it just becomes DPM/60. Effective range :Maximum range at which a weapon does a large percentage of its damage. Above this range, the weapon becomes increasingly less accurate due to bullet spread. Directly related to the weapon’s accuracy. This applies to the Punisher, Molot and Thunder. Ejecting :Selecting another robot when the current one is still alive. Farming :OBSOLETE.'''Playing lots of matches to quickly earn Gold, Silver, and/or Experience. Usually involves Seal Clubbing if the matches are easy. Frankenstein :An unconventional setup that has the potential to inflict severe damage near equal or exceeding that of conventional setups. Ironman/Ironmanning :Cheating through the use of hacks or glitches in order to make a player’s robot invincible. Hop-back :Usually in the case of Griffin or Rogatka, jumping directly backwards to avoid missiles and dodge flank shots while dealing damage. Knife Fighting :Close quarters combat that is normally held at ranges under 350m. Knife Fighter :Robot setup for close range combat. Mid-ranger :Robot setup for 350m-600m combat. Weapons include Tulumbas, Pin, Trident, Zeus, Spiral, Hydra, and Molot. Not to be confused with campers. Necro Posting :(Also known as '''Necro Bumping) The act of pointless posting in a thread or replying to a topic that has been inactive for a long period of time. This doesn’t apply to topics or posts that are designed as a designated place for ongoing conversation on a common subject. Nerf :When a game developer (i.e. Pixonic) weakens a robot or weapon, typically because it was overpowered and unbalancing the game. Noob or N00B :A new player who is usually not very good at the game, or an insult directed at an experienced player who has just done something very stupid. OP :Depending on context, either means “original poster” in a dicussion thread or “overpowered” in a game. Ostrich Death Conga :A party of at least four Thunder Schutzes in lower Leagues, known for wiping out entire teams in 3 minutes in Shenzhen and Dead City. Also known for looking silly while running in a line. A death ostrich (Thunder Schutze) has massive firepower for a light bot, great health for a light robot, and great speed if beacon capping or getting to the enemy spawn quickly is required. Now multiply that by four to six and you have the ostrich death conga. Plasma Death Button (PDB) :A shorthand for a Rhino or Griffin that is using Tarans and Magnums. It is now used for other Robots that use the Taran/Magnum combination (i.e. Galahad). Strictly speaking, it isn’t a death button setup because it usually requires a period of time of inflicting damage to destroy a bot, but like the other #death button setups, it is a popular variant that deals a lot of damage. Power Hour :OBSOLETE. :A time when matches get very competitive as the best players get on the servers to compete for the Best pilot of the hour, it happens 4 times a day (4 and 10 EST). Power Runner :A power runner is typically a fast bot with heavy armor and/or weaponry. This allows it to fulfill the beacon capturing role while still being able to defend itself and retake beacons easily unlike conventional beacon cappers. Power runners are often considered the best and/or most versatile bots in the game, including the Rhino, Griffin, Galahad, and Carnage. Pushing :The act of pushing a heavy camping robot of a cliff or ledge. Rate of Fire (ROF) :How quickly a weapon can fire, usually in the number of shots per second. Russian Death Button (RDB) :A shorthand for a Rhino or Griffin that is equipped with Tulumbas and Pins. So named because it is basically a mid-range variant of the #Death Button setup, featuring weapons that numerous Russian players tend to heavily favor. Scrub :See noob Seal Clubbing :Experienced player deliberately playing in a lower tier in order to target lower skilled players for the purpose of an easy victory. Also see Farming. Spamming :(Verb) The act of doing something repeatedly for attention or in order to disturb others. Spawn point :The location on the map where your team first appears and where you reappear each time after you lose a robot. Taranosaurus Rog :A Rogatka equipped with dual Tarans. Tea party :When a group of players hang around their own spawn point for a prolonged period of time. Tiers :OBSOLETE. :A grouping in the game’s matchmaking system based on the level of a players robots and weapons. Designed to separate low (Bronze), medium (Silver) and high (Gold) level players so that they only face players from the same group. TOP Golem :Thunder Orkan Pinata Golem. Useful in many ways, not just for taking out BOTTOM Boas. Toaster :When a player loses all of their weapons on a Boa, usually followed by ejecting. Tulu :An abbreviation for the Tulumbas missile weapon. Category:Guide